


You Haven't Even Met Him Yet

by readergirlreads



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Damon and Elena are married, Damon cares about Bonnie's happiness, Gen, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Protective Damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirlreads/pseuds/readergirlreads
Summary: Damon talks too much. Bonnie gets annoyed. Elena thinks it's hilarious and adorable."You know what Damon your right, your right," Elena said, working hard to fight down her laughter and school her face into a serious expression. "You know what Bonnie should do? She should take a walk in the middle of the night down an empty road and wait until she runs across a man lying in the middle of the road who's there laying in wait to murder someone and BOOM love of her life found. Easy."





	You Haven't Even Met Him Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Damon Salvatore is totally president of the "Bonnie Bennett needs to find happiness and love" club! Their best friendship is my favorite thing and I feel like after Elena woke up it was her favorite thing too. She's vice president. 
> 
> Read. Enjoy. And please comment letting me know what you thought.

 

 

"I don't like him," Damon said as he wiped the rim of a glass from behind the bar.

"You say that about every guy Bonnie dates," Elena laughed amazed that even after a year of being human Damon's voice still held predatory gravel but she figured after almost 200 years of being a vampire some things just stick with a person. And if he was going to hold on to any of his vampire traits as a human then a scary tone of voice was the easiest to live with.

"You haven't even met him yet," Bonnie added, rolling her eyes looking extremely unimpressed at Damon's disapproval.

"Don't have to," Damon said, tossing the rag over his shoulder and leaning on the bar, "if past experience has taught me anything it's that none of the guys you date are ever good enough for you Bon."

"I don't know whether I should feel touched or annoyed by that, so I think I'm just going to be both."

"Of course you are Judgy, look I'm just saying that whatever James- Arthur - Micheal - yahoo shows up tonight it's not going to last more than three dates cuz it never does."

"Well," Bonnie said, standing up from her seat and the bar, "with that vote of confidence I think I'm going to go wait for _Brandon_ over there." She pointed to a single empty table by the window. "But thank's for the pre-date pep talk bestie."

"Wha- don't go stalking off all pouty Bon Bon," Damon called after her, but she ignored the man taking a seat at her new table without so much as turning around to acknowledge him. Sighing Damon turned back to his wife who was laughing at him softly. "What? What's that smirk for?"

"It's adorable the way you intentionally push her buttons like that."

"I'm just being honest Elena. Okay, the last guy she went out with-"

  
"Jordan."

" _Yeah Jordan_ ," Damon said rolling his eyes, "Complete loser."

"You only met him once," Elena said. "Actually you didn't even meet him. You just _saw_ him _one_ time when he and Bonnie came here for drinks. _Once_."

"Yeah, and he had holes in his clothes Elena. Holes. You don't go on a date with Bonnie Bennett and show up with holes in your clothes. Where'd she even meet that guy?"

"The library. He was volunteering."

"What?" Damon said, looking offended, " _the library?_ That's a terrible place to meet someone."

"Where should she be meeting people then?" Elena asked laughing.

"I don't know, but Bonnie deserves better than some guy she met at the library who shows up on dates with holes in his clothes. Stop laughing I'm serious."

"You know what Damon your right, your right," Elena said, working hard to fight down her laughter and school her face into a serious expression. "You know what Bonnie should do? She should take a walk in the middle of the night down an empty road and wait until she runs across a man lying in the middle of the road who's there laying in wait to murder someone and BOOM love of her life found. Easy."

"You think I'm being ridiculous," Damon said with a sad sigh.

"No," Elena said, all traces of mocking leaving her voice, "I think you're adorable and protective. Look, what I'm trying to say is you never know where or when or how you're going to meet the love of your life. It could be in a library, or at the movies, on a dark abandoned road, she might have already met him and not even know it yet, but until she does what she needs is our support not our judgments on her dating life."

"I know, I know, it's just - I want her to be happy, you know?" Damon's eyes drifted over to Bonnie who was still sitting alone at her table waiting for her date to show up. Frowning Damon looked at the clock hanging on the wall. He could have sworn Bonnie said her and _Brandon_ and planned to meet here at 9 0'clock - that was almost twenty minutes ago.

"Yeah, I do," Elena said, drawing Damon's attention back to her.

"No, no you don't. Not really. You never saw her with Enzo. It was different than the other guys she dated. The way she loved him. How happy she was with him. I - I've never seen her that happy before and I haven't seen her that happy since he died."

"You're right I don't know how happy she was when she was with Enzo, but I have hope that she'll find that kind of happiness again one day," Elena said with a smile, sliding her hand over Damon's "and until then she has the best, best friend anyone could want looking out for her."

 


End file.
